Oops?
by YourFace1999
Summary: What happens when Natsu wakes up from and bad dream and uses Lucy as a comfort blanket. Terrible summary. I will get better.. Oneshot


Accident

She was climbing back up the side of the mountain, rushing water filled with rocks were at the bottom. If she fell she would surely die. "Come on Luce you can do it just a bit more." "Natsu I'm tired." Her arms weakened ever so slightly, just as she was about to grab onto the last stone before the ledge she slipped. I grabbed her hand quick "Lucy!" I was falling forward I clutched the ledge. If I was to pull her up we would both fall. I didn't know what to do. Lucy looked at me then the water she could see me slipping.

Tears came to her eyes and I knew. "Natsu, I love you" she said in a small voice, tears ran down my face "no." "gomen," She let go off my hand. I screamed "Lucy!" she was falling her eyes closed.

I shot up out of bed. A little to fast it resulted me falling onto the floor. But I landed on something. "ow," the thing said and I realized and landed nothing other than Lucy herself. Thank god just a dream. I got on my elbows and looked down at the blond. She looked up at me "Natsuuuu." I smiled shyly. I went onto my hands and realized I was still on top of Lucy. I was in a push up position. She then realized to. Her face turned bright red.

I saw how close our faces was, I could hear her heart beat faster. It was beating 1000 miles an hour. I smiled down at her. She was so beautiful, her long blond hair was down the way I liked it. I did like it tied up but it was really pretty down and fun to play with. I slid the back of my hand down her face; her skin was soft and silky. She turned to look at the side a blush on her cheeks. I was fazed in this moment. The sun suddenly hit her, her eyes shone deep brown. I cupped the side of her face and turned it to look at me.

I lowered my face unaware I was doing so. Lucy's eyes locked with mine, I lowered my face so our lips were almost touching. She didn't move or say nothing. She stared up at me, she started breathing through her nose and her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes. She wanted me to kiss her?

I closed the space between our lips. Lucy froze and tightened her eyes. I closed my own and kissed her more. She finally gave in and kissed me back. Our kiss deepened and got more passionate. I felt my body begin to heat up which was weird for a fire mage. I nibbled at her bottom lip a tiny bit and then pulled on it some. She was unsure I could tell. My lips trailed down her neck leaving little gentle kisses. Then I smelt a scent I knew all too well. Fear, utter terror coming from Lucy. She was scared?

I stopped the kiss and jumped to my feet. Lucy looked at me shocked and got on her knees. I took off out the window and ran down the streets to where I knew I would be alone. The river in the forest, it was still morning so I lay down thinking of her. Of Lucy the girl my heart desperately wanted to love. But I had gone too far I shouldn't have kissed her it wasn't fair. I turned over and fell asleep thinking.

*With Lucy*

I lay on the floor in the exact spot he kissed me. He kissed me! My first kiss he took it, not that I wanted it to be taken by anyone else. I sat up I had to find him. He thought I didn't want this to happen, but I did just as much as he did. I sat up quickly and pulled on some new cloths. I ran out to the guild without doing anything to my hair.

I burst through the door "Natsu!" Everyone looked at me "no Lucy he is not here." Erza said curiously. Mira-Jane squealed "Lucy! YOU… YOU" she pointed her finger at me. How did she do that!? I ran over to her and clasped my hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear "yes but he ran away thinking he made a mistake that I didn't want to kiss him but I did and still do. I have to find him." Mira literally got so happy she fainted. I screamed "HAPPY WHERE WOULD Natsu BE WHEN HE WANTS TO THINK ALONE!?" Grey laughed "Natsu think HA!" Happy smiled sheepishly "at the river."

I ran out the door to the river. Sure enough there he was lying in the grass asleep. I smiled to myself "Natsu!" he didn't budge at all. I sat beside him and shook him awake "ne Natsu." He opened one eye and looked at me. I played with the pink locks of his hair and let my hand slide down his face. He froze hyperaware of what was going on. I smiled "Natsu when you kissed me earlier I wasn't mad or scared I was happy I was scared you were going to stop." Natsu's face eased "so the only mistakes I made was letting you out of my arms and leaving you all together."

He sat up pulling me into his lap. He smiled my favorite grin, I pushed him to the ground and kissed him softly only for a second. We both laughed. I sat up shrugging my shoulders "oops… I made a mistake." Natsu sat up "you did no such thing." Natsu kissed me again this time a little more sexiness and edge. He put the tip of his nose his nose at the end of my right nostril and slid it up to my eye brow affectionately then pressing his forehead to mine. He cupped the side of my face rubbing his thumb against my cheek "you're my girl now you know. I'm not sharing with no one I mean no one." "Aw you don't want to share me with Grey and Erza." "Especially stripped."

"Natsu," "yes?" "Natsu," "Yes?" "Natsu," "WHAT!?" "I love you." "Lucy?" "yes?" "You're a weirdo." "Hey!" "Lucy…" … "Lucy!" "WHAT!" "I love you too." "BAKA!"


End file.
